


Falling is Easy

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: the road to hell (is paved with good intentions) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Betrayal, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Revenge, The Dark Side of the Force, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: There is no place for Hope in this new universe, only Vengeance.





	Falling is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> [I already told you that falling is easy, It's getting back up that becomes the problem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJEs8gxAX3E)

Anakin never felt his Master pass into the Force, never felt the remnants of their bond snap…but he doesn't allow himself to hope. There is no place for Hope in this new universe, only Vengeance.  

Vengeance, and retaliation.

All against a man who he had called _friend_. A man who'd stood by his side as he grew and _used_ him. Manipulated him. Treated him as just another pawn. A _thing_ to be used!

  
He would bring Sidious down. Take apart his Empire piece by piece, by any means necessary.

The dragon within him was awake, and would not be tamed. Away from anyone who might be harmed, he would set it free, and watch as fire and chaos charted a path across the stars, and straight back to the Temple, where Sidious had set up his mockery of a Palace. On top of the bones of Anakin's brother and sisters!

For Obi-Wan, and for all the Jedi he'd felt die in those first painful moments after the Order was given, he would kill the Sith Master. And if he had to call on the Dark to do that, well…the Jedi were no longer around to protest his methods.

**Author's Note:**

> "Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds" -Oppenheimer


End file.
